


Storm Break

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, so much semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When the storm hits, Oliver seeks shelter in what he'd thought was an empty cave.It isn't empty, and Oliver far from safe.
Relationships: Ringuma | Ursaring/Tunbear | Beartic/Goronda | Pangoro/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Storm Break

Neither the sun nor the blue sky was in sight - thick, dark clouds gathered in a matter of minutes, carried by a strong wind that tugged and tossed at the treetops. Oliver grew worried - this looked like a heavy storm, and the young man was still far away from the next city, at least an hour or two away.

He cursed his broken bike - he'd left it at the last station with a promise to pick it up the next day, confident to make it home before dusk. He'd have made it, if not for the storm rolling around while he was in the midst of mother nature.

"Shit," he said, hurtling through the underbrush to reach the closeby cliff face on his right, hoping to find some kind of shelter. When he saw the opening, he almost wept in relief and hurried inside. Not a moment too soon - with a low rumble and howling wind, the rain started.

With a sigh, Oliver looked around. It was dark outside now, and the cave was barely visible. He searched for his flashlight and switched it on, revealing the medium-sized cave he'd found for himself. The floor was covered in gravel and sand, the ceiling surprisingly high. It smelled somewhat strongly, probably a den for wild Pokemon. It looked deserted, however - no nests or leftovers of food.

Oliver wandered further into the cave and away from the chilling wind that brought the rain partially inside with every twist and turn. He sat down and wondered if he should start a fire, but decided against it. He didn't want to attract the attention of wild Pokemon, not with his own team back at home. Why ever he decided to try out the shortcut between the station and his hometown without any of his partners, he didn't know - only that he hadn't seen them in a week, with his sister taking care of them for him, and that he wanted to be _home_.

He leant back against the rugged wall, listening to the rolling thunder and the heavy rain outside. The minutes ticked by, stretching out like rubber bands, with nothing but the light of his flashlight as company.

It wasn't like he'd planned to fall asleep, but it had been a long day already.

\--

Something was moving close by. Heavy, shuffling feet - more than just one pair. Oliver opened his eyes, his arms flailing widely, and knocked his head against the cave's wall. A growl, deep and rolling like the ongoing thunder outside, had him swallow his pained cry.

His flashlight had rolled a bit away, but he could still clearly see the hulking form of an Ursaring crouching in front of him, brown fur wet and fangs bared. Behind him, two other similar hulking forms were looming - white fur and icy beards, Beartic; a mix of black and white, Pangoro. Oliver's mind came to a halt - it wasn't uncommon for an Ursaring to be found in these parts, but neither Beartic nor Pangoro were native to his hometown. Were these tamed Pokemon?

"H-hi," he said, his voice hitching up. "Is this your... uhm, place? I'm sorry, I didn't- gah!"

He flinched back when Ursaring pounded one fist against the ground right next to Oliver. The Pokemon gave a roar, spit flying into Oliver's face. Oliver couldn't move as fear seized his body, his eyes blown wide as Ursaring leaned in even closer. His breath caught when the Pokemon took a sniff, the twitching, wet nose rubbing against Oliver's cheek as rainwater dripped from its fur and onto Oliver's clothing. Trembling, the young man nearly missed how the other two came closer as well, each one of the hulking Pokemon crowding his space, sniffing and prodding the Trainer. Not trained, then. Wild.

Dangerous.

Oliver held as still as he could as thick digits and curious knuckles brushed against him and wet, sniffing noses pressed into his skin. Despite them being wet, both Pangoro and Ursaring radiated heat, while Beartic was cold. All of them were grumbling and growling as they investigated the cheeky human who occupied their home, but after a while, they relented and stopped their aggressive posturing. Only then Oliver allowed himself to breathe again, relaxing against the wall. He still refrained from moving too much, keeping his arms and hands down and his legs pulled close. When Beartic sat down next to him, still staring at the Trainer, Oliver forced himself to not tense up again.

It was a bit harder when Pangoro took to his other side, face pulled into a scowl, and almost impossible when Ursaring slumped down in front of Oliver, brushing against his legs.

He was caged in by a massive stone wall and three dangerous Pokemon who were still looking at him as if he was a good snack and they hadn't decided yet if they wanted to save him up for harder times. The worst part was the constant touching - even after their investigation, their pranks and hands were constantly pushing against his body, pawing at his legs and arms or rubbing against his belly and chest. It made Oliver squirm in discomfort, the lack of space and his quiet panic at the situation almost unbearable.

It was inevitable, really. Him flinching harsher than he should've when the Pangoro unceremoniously pressed his hot palm on Oliver's crotch, forcing his legs to part enough to allow for that touch. The Trainer scooted away and against the wet and cold body of Beartic, who growled in warning. Pangoro reacted even more aggressively, grabbing him by his legs and pulling him back. Oliver yelped and was dragged across the sandy ground, his shirt riding up halfway to his chest, exposing his flat, pale belly. The sudden move had him lying flat, with only his head and shoulders propped up by Beartic's leg, and he had to look up even further, gulping when he found Pangoro looming over him, his hot breath ghosting over his exposed skin.

Oliver sucked in a sharp breath when he felt a hot, wet tongue licking his belly. Teeth scraped across his skin - the barest of contacts, really, but enough to make him tense all over again. He didn't dare move again, however - not with him so close to Beartic, perfectly defenceless, and with a curious and impatient Pangoro nuzzling his belly. Pangoro's big pranks were squeezing Oliver's thighs, still holding them firmly, and then the Pokemon pressed his snout between them, sniffing and licking his crotch.

A startled moan escaped Oliver, surprised by the move. His shorts didn't do much to keep the almost searing heat away from his cock, and the firm pressure of the tongue had him half-hard in seconds despite the terror he felt. More shockingly, however, was the reaction of the Pokemon around him - Beartic and Ursaring were watching with keen interest, their noses twitching as if sensing Oliver's arousal. Pangoro was the closest to notice and kept on licking his cock through the shorts, in long, sweeping movements.

"F-fuck," Oliver gasped, eyes fluttering shut. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ happen. Biting his lips, he squirmed under the unwanted ministrations, but he only managed to press his trapped cock against Pangoro's muzzle. The heat was almost too much, the pressure too heavy, the pacing too slow, but Oliver still ended up panting and moaning, not daring to crawl away and horrified by his own reactions, pushing up and against that tongue to seek even more friction.

He came with a muffled shout, soiling his pants with his spunk, face heated and eyes still closed in horror. He could still feel that hot tongue moving around as if trying to get a taste of Oliver's orgasm. It wasn't until he felt something hot and slightly wet prodding his cheek that he opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by a mass of brown fur far too close for comfort, and a massive, dripping cock jutting out of it rubbing against his face.

"Ur, Ursa," the bear-like Pokemon grunted, hips rolling forward. The cock was heavily veined, angry-red and _massive_. It certainly fitted Ursaring's general size, and although it wasn't as thick as Oliver would've thought, it was long and only the slightest bit curved, it's head and shaft glistening in the small light of the flashlight. It also smelled strongly of musk, a heady smell that Oliver couldn't escape even when he turned his head away. The cock kept on prodding him, however, the Pokemon rutting against his neck and face until he got frustrated enough to use one of his paws to forcibly twist Oliver's head back to face him.

He made to struggle away, finally feeling more fear for something else than a painful death, gaping in horror, but the grip on his hair was too strong and Ursaring's reflexes too fast - the moment the Pokemon saw his open lips, it pressed forward, and the musky cock slid into his mouth, muffling Oliver's outcry.

He bucked as the head of the cock hit the back of his throat, and gagged on it. But he couldn't move away - Pangora was still holding him down, now busy ripping away his shorts to finally lick at his spent cum. The whole cave was now filled with the musky odour, making Oliver's head spin. The world shrunk down to those sensations: The presence of the three Pokemon, Ursaring's cock thrusting into his mouth, a hard grip to his hair and powerful pranks moving to his exposed arse with a hot tongue following close.

It burrowed into his arse, his cheeks spread out by the pranks. The intrusion made him squirm even harder as he coughed and gagged around Ursaring's length. The tongue pushed and prodded at his arsehole, wetting the clenching muscle at the same time, the dexterous tip curling to widen Oliver up. Pangoro's nose was buried against Oliver's balls and cock, nuzzling against them, and with mounting humiliation, Oliver felt himself getting aroused again, his cock twitching with keen interest as the hot tongue plunged deeper into him. He moaned, cock still in his mouth, and frantically swallowed against it, until he felt the cockhead slip further down, past the back of his throat.

Ursaring, who still cradled Oliver's head with his prank, felt it as well and shuffled closer, stuffing his twitching cock balls-deep into Oliver before starting to hump his face. At first, Oliver feared he would suffocate, but soon the brown-furred Pokemon started to pull out enough for the Trainer to gasp for air before slamming the length back home, all the while pushing Oliver's face against his own crotch.

His own cock was fully hard again and slapped against his belly with each movement of the two Pokemon. When Pangoro pulled his tongue out of Oliver's arse, a whine rose from the back of his throat, causing Ursaring to chase it with fast, shallow thrusts. Jutting his hips up and spreading his legs, Oliver's body begged for more before Oliver could stop himself.

And more he got, because before he could do anything more than present himself as a whore to Pangoro, said Panda had already moved closer until Oliver's arse was lifted up and placed on Pangoro's lap. There, another cock pressed against his arse, one very much thicker as Ursaring's. Pangoro growled impatiently and guided his cock towards the thoroughly eaten-out arsehole of Oliver, who's outcry as the flared head pushed past his hole was muffled by Ursaring's more frantic thrusting and grunting and, finally, cumming.

Oliver was gagging yet again as the Ursaring let loose, shooting hot cum down his throat. The cock was twitching wildly as it pumped more and more semen out, and remained hard and pulsing when Ursaring pulled himself out, leaving a thick trail of creamy bitterness on Oliver's tongue and lips. The last couple spurts landed on Oliver's face and were rubbed across the skin with the length of Ursaring's cock. Oliver coughed and sobbed through it, feeling himself swallowing more than just a bit of the Pokemon's cum. He gasped for air and arched his back when he felt Pangoro's fat member pushing deeper. His throat and arse _burnt_ , yet here he was, his own dick _leaking_ , freshly face-fucked by an Ursaring and just-now raped by the panting Pangoro between his legs.

A flash of fluffy white and the movement underneath his shoulders made him look up. He'd all but forgotten the Beartic, on whose leg he'd been propped up the whole time, but it seemed like the third huge bear-like Pokemon hadn't forgotten about him. The white giant shifted and Oliver felt himself flat on the floor, with another black-skinned cock dangling a couple of inches away from his face. Furry white thighs framed Oliver's head, caging him in and stopping his head from moving too much as Pangoro rocked into him, finally fully sheathed.

Oliver whimpered as Beartic let himself down. The cock wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't hot either. It was moderately warm, the slightly saggy skin soft and the cockhead glistening wet with precum. Beartic had a cock not unlike Pangoro, fat and veined, but shorter than Ursaring, and it tasted just as heady and musky the moment Beartic shoved it past Oliver's lips. The show from before must've worn his patience down, because the polar Pokemon didn't wait for long until it started forcefully humping Oliver's face. Just then Pangoro, too, started to move in earnest, pounding away in greed and caring little that it burnt Oliver from the inside out, stretching him too wide, too soon.

But Pangoro's cock was so thick it mattered little how he was fucking Oliver - with each forceful move both cockhead and rigged shaft rammed and rubbed his prostrate, easily digging deeper into him, making Oliver see stars. His throat clenched around Beartic's similar fat cock, and both Pokemon, almost as sensing Oliver's slipping mind, braced themselves and rocked shamelessly into the Trainer's body, their moaning and grunting filling the cave.

Pangoro came first, filling his clenching arse with his spunk, not stopping his rutting all the while, his grip on Oliver's hip bruising. Beartic actually pulled out before he came, slapping his cock against Oliver's face before the thing started spurting out its hot load all over Oliver's face and chest. Oliver himself was still untouched and hard to boot, squirming on the hard floor as much as he could.

For a while, all that was left was the panting of the three predators around him and Oliver himself, desperate to get some rest. His body ached, his throat most of all, and he felt filthy as he was covered in semen, inside and outside. He felt his arsehole clench around nothing, and the hot trail of trickling Pangora-cum dripping out of it. He didn't, however, notice the Ursaring pushing the Pangoro away. Not until his legs were yet again grabbed and spread and his hot, long cock entered him in one go.

Oliver screamed just as Ursaring roared in delight. The heavy Pokemon crowded Oliver, letting him feel his weight, and waited exactly half a second before he started to fuck Oliver's already abused hole, spreading Pangoro's cum with each thrust. It created a wet, filthy squelching sound as more cum was pushed out of Oliver's hole. Ursaring was panting heavily, still affected by his face-fuck from before, but he still had the stamina and the strength to make Oliver howl. He was grabbed by Ursaring as the Pokemon sat up until Oliver sat straddled on Ursaring's hips, forcefully being rocked upwards with each thrust. Pressed against the furry chest and belly of the Pokemon, Oliver could do nothing but endure being raped like this, his insides penetrated again and again. The worst thing, however, was that it took Ursaring so much longer to release himself this time, and when he did, the other two were already waiting for him, cocks hard and ready.

What followed were hours of being raped by the three Pokemon who liked to pin him down, on his back or on his belly, before mounting him as they wished. More than once, they would fuck him in pairs, stuffing his arse as well as his mouth. Pangoro much preferred his arse, occasionally licking and sucking it clean before making a mess again - Ursaring liked it when Oliver tiredly gagged around his cock, making the Trainer swallow most of his cum. But Beartic was the main reason why, at the end of the day, when the storm finally ended in a fizzle of rain, Oliver was covered in sperm - the white Pokemon delighted in marking him, always cumming on the Trainer instead of inside him, often times taking the time to rub his semen into Oliver's bare skin. It stank, the whole cave stank, when the three finally fell back and made to sleep, leaving Oliver alone on the ground, too weak and sore to even consider walking away at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, those three ran away from their original Trainers and are now taking advantage of every cute Trainer they see. Imagine, Trainerballs for Pokemon!
> 
> Also, regarding their cocks: I actually couldn't manage to find any pictures of an erect bear penis.  
> I did, however, found some interesting silicone products you can strap onto your penis to allegedly make it look and feel like a bear penis.
> 
> Yeah, well. I just ran with it here. If someone has some specific knowledge of bear genitals, leave some links - I won't ask why you have that knowledge, but I'll appreciate it, probably with a more accurate sequel of the Teddy Gang.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
